Finding Naruto
by Sasuke Ichihara
Summary: Summary: Sasuke returns to the village only to find that it seems too quiet and alomost completely devoid of life. The cuase? Naruto went missing around three years ago! Now sasuke has to travel other worlds with a porkbun to find him!
1. Welcome to Cross Academy

**Warning: **Rated T for language and violence in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own _**Naruto**_, _**xxxHOLiC**__,__**.hack//G.U**_**.**,or **_Vampire Knight _**or any other franchises in this fic. However, I do own my original characters.

* * *

As Sasuke stared at the serious woman standing before him in the rain he thought about how in God's name he got here in the first place.

_**-Flashback-**_

**'Almost there!' **Sasuke thought to himself as he dashed to the village ahead.

At last he reached the gates and walked inside, "Man…this place is like a Ghost town.", Sasuke said silently while walking past a small house in the town.

"Sasuke your back!!", a familiar pink haired woman screamed running out of one of the many houses to hug him.

"...Sakura?", Sasuke asked as he returned the hug.

"Why did you come back?"

"Orochimaru abandoned me in the middle of a forest and took on a new apprentice…so...where's Naruto? I want to tell him I'm back."

"...um... Sasuke come to in, we need to talk."

The two ninja then walked into Sakura's house there Sakura made some tea and sent word of the Uchiha's return to Tsunade. They spoke about their blonde friend and what had happened over the past three years.

"What!?", Sasuke screamed as loud enough to raise the dead.

"That's right, about three years ago today Naruto left searching for you and nobody has seen or heard from him since then.", Sakura said trying to hold back the tears flowing from her eyes.

"No wonder the village is so quiet."

The two sat there quietly for what seemed to be hours until they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sakura called drying her tears.

The door flew open as Tsunade ran in with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Tsunade-sama what is it?" The pink haired nin said.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I think I have a way to find Naruto!" "Really!?" Sasuke yelled, his eyes shining with happiness. "But, there's a catch."

"What?", the two teens asked.

"You need to go to another **dimension**."

_**-End Flashback-**_

So, through means of an extremely complicated and ancient jutsu there he was.

"Are you Yuuko Ichihara?" Sasuke ask the woman before him.

"I have been called that" said Yuuko her expression still blank.

"Can you help me find Naruto?"

"Yes...", At this Sasuke smiled, "But you must pay a price equal to your wish."

Sasuke frowned again, "Well...", Sasuke said glaring, "what's the price?"

Yuuko was silent for a while then said, "The most important thing to you...all of the power you have claimed over the past three years, including that curse mark on you."

"What!?"

"You heard me the price is what is most important to you. For you it is your 'power'."

"Damn...Fine I'll pay your price!", Sasuke growled.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck as the curse mark, taking three years worth of power with it, went flying into the Witches hand. "Watanuki!", Yuuko called to a young boy.

"Yes, Yuuko-san?", the boy asked.

"Bring Mokona."

"The white one right?"

"No the black one."

"Okay Yuuko-san."

Watanuki vanished into the house behind him and came out with what seemed to be...a black pork bun!?

"What the Hell is that!?" Sasuke screamed.

"This is Mokona he will take you through different worlds until you find your friend.", Yuuko explained.

Then she turned to Mokona, "Mokona you must explian anything to Sasuke that he has a question about."

At that moment Mokona opened his mouth and sucked Sasuke up. After going through a tunnel of light Sasuke landed in a long hallway, on something soft, Mokona appearing behind him and sneaking into the ninja's bag.

"Where am I?", Sasuke asked.

No sooner had he said that than he was flipped over by an incredible force. Looking for the one responsible he was shocked at who he saw.

"...Naruto?", Sasuke asked in a daze.

The white clad red eyed blonde gave him a confused look and said, "How did you know my name's Naruto!? Wait...your not a Night Class student!"

**'Why is he acting so weird and what the Hell is that outfit for?'**,Sasuke thought before speaking again.

"Naruto it's me, Sasuke, and where are we?"

"What do you mean?", the blonde replied, "This is **Cross Academy** and I've **never** seen you before in my life!"

"What do you mean you've never seen me before?!", Sasuke screamed, glaring daggers at the white clad blonde before him.

"I mean I've **never** seen you before!", Naruto screamed back even louder than Sasuke.

**'This is getting me nowhere fast'**, Sasuke thought.

"Crap!", Naruto screamed, "I'm late for class, Kurran-sempai is going to kill me!"

Sasuke was surprised. He had never seen Naruto act this way. The blonde was truly afraid.

"You BASTARD!!", Naruto screamed at Sasuke punching him across the hall.

"What was the HELL that for?!"

"This is your fault!", Naruto roared at the boy before him striking him again.

"Stop at once, Naruto!"

Both boys then turned their attention to a girl behind Naruto. She wore a uniform that looked like a black version of the one Naruto had on for girls. Just then Sasuke noticed that Naruto was standing as if he were in the army!

"Naruto, get to class NOW!"

"Yes Yuki-chan.", Naruto said running down the hall and around the corner.

"Are you okay?", Yuki asked Sasuke in a calm manner.

"Yeah I'm okay.", Sasuke said a light blush on his cheeks from the fact that a girl just saved his ass.

"Your bleeding, that's not good, come with me.", Yuki said calmly.

"Okay…", Sasuke replied dully.

"What's wrong with Naruto?", Sasuke asked himself quietly.

"Sasuke that wasn't **your** Naruto.", Mokona replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Mokona will explain later.", The small creature said.

After a while they walked into what seemed to be a nurse's office.

"There good as new.", Yuki said after bandaging Sasuke.

"Now, wait here I'll be back with the headmaster.", Yuki ordered Sasuke.

"Now Mokona, what did you mean back there, about that not being **my** Naruto?", Sasuke asked the bunny-like thing.

"Yuuko says that you can meet people in other worlds that **look** like people you know.", Mokona said, "But, they are different people living different lives."

"So…", Sasuke started looking confused, "There are other versions of me too?"

"That's right!", Mokona squeaked.

Suddenly Yuki came back in the room an older man appearing behind her.

"Here he is Headmaster Cross.", She told the older man.

"Thank you Yuki, but please call me father.", The man said to her looking upset.

"And so, who are you?", Headmaster Cross asked Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha.", Sasuke said, annoyed by the older man's overexcited attitude.

"Well Sasuke-kun where did you come from?"

Sasuke looked in another direction before he spoke, "I'm from Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf village."

"The hidden what village?", Headmaster cross asked confused."

"Hello Cross-san!", Mokona squeaked making, Sasuke jump in alarm.

"Why if it isn't little Mokona-chan!", Cross said even more exited if it were possible.

After a long explanation Cross said, "So this boy is one of Yuuko-chan's customers."

"That's right!"

"Well, while you're here I'll put you in the Day Class as a school prefect.", Cross said to Sasuke, "You will help Yuki and my son Zero protect the secret of the Night Class."

"Which is what?", Sasuke asked.

"Every single student in the Night Class is a Vampire.", Cross said calmly for once.

Sasuke did not know whether to laugh at Cross or declare him insane.

"Well Sasuke-kun get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Where do I sleep?", Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

Cross thought about this for a while and said, "You'll share a room with my son Zero!"

"No…freaking…way.", Sasuke said with a grim expression.

"Well it's that or you share a room with my sweet and cute little daughter Yuki.", Cross said as is he were talking about the cutest thing in existence.

"Fine I'll share with Zero…whoever that is."

Just then a silver-haired boy wearing a black uniform and a tattoo on his neck came running in and yelled, "What's this I hear about you assigning me a roommate!?"

"Speak of the devil. Sasuke this is my son Zero, I imagine you two will get along well."

"Yeah we'll get along perfectly.", Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Fine…", Zero said glaring daggers at Cross.

"Well then off with you two.", Cross said cheerily.

A while later the two boys had a uniform for Sasuke and were in their room, Sasuke sleeping on the floor.

"Why the HELL do I have to sleep on the floor!?", Sasuke roared at Zero.

"Because this is still MY room!", Zero roared back, "Now go the HELL to sleep!!"

Sasuke scowled and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone I've edited the chapters so now they aren't just large blobs of words. Please Reveiw this chapter.**


	2. After School Brawl

"Naruto…wait up!", Sasuke screamed to the spiky-haired silhouette running ahead of him.

Slowly Sasuke got closer to the figure, "Naruto what are you running for?", Sasuke asked the blonde.

Naruto stopped and turned strangely, he looked like he did when Sasuke left.

Naruto then opened his mouth and said, "Sorry, but I'm looking for my friend, Sasuke…" Suddenly Naruto turned into a pile of ashes.

Sasuke jumped waking from his dream sweat clinging to his body as he took in deep raged breaths.

"Rough dream?", asked a familiar voice.

"You don't know the half of it…", that's when Sasuke looked over to find himself staring a certain Time Space Witch in the face.

"What are you doing here!!", Sasuke screamed at the figure.

Yuuko stared at him a moment and answered, "Mokona can allow us to speak whenever needed Sasuke."

Sasuke then noticed that Mokona was projecting Yuuko's image from the blue gem on his head.

"You've started having dreams about your friend have you?"

"And what if I have?"

Yuuko let a huge smile spread on her face as she answered, "You feel that it was your fault that he left stupid!"

"What do you want anyway witch."

"I want to tell you that your friend was a customer of mine."

"What!!", Sasuke screamed at Yuuko, "What did he wish for and what did he pay with!?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you.", Yuuko said calmly.

"Why not!?"

"That is a condition set by the customer known as Uzamaki Naruto.", Yuuko said as her image vanished.

Before Sasuke could think of an explanation for the many questions poping into his head Zero roared, "KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!", causing the Uchiha to fall on his face.

After a couple hours Sasuke and Zero got ready for classes, "Here's your schedule.", Zero said shoving a paper in Sasuke's hands, "And a map of the academy. At the end of classes you are to meet Yuki and I at this location.", Zero explained marking a place on Sasuke's map.

"The…Moon Dorm?", Sasuke asked confused.

"That is the Knight Classes dorm. We prefects act as guardians for the Knight Class"

"What!?", Sasuke exclaimed.

"Didn't the headmaster tell you about the Knight Class?", Zero asked irritated.

"Yeah but…vampires?"

"Look, if travel between dimensions is possible who's to say that vampires don't exist?"

"Well…that's a good point.", Sasuke said, in an annoyed voice.

"Remember, be there at twilight.", soon after they had made their way to their classes.

"Class, we have a new student today, Sasuke Uchiha.", the teacher announced.

"Uchiha-san is an exchange student and will be attending our school for a while."

Suddenly without warning every girl in the class rushed up to Sasuke and started admiring him.

The guys were all talking, "Hey I bet you that he's related to one of the Knight Class students.", said one boy.

"Kyaaa!", the girls squealed in unison.

"Anyway class", the teacher said, "Uchiha-san will be on the Disciplinary Committee along with Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu."

At that moment every boy in the class were glaring daggers at Sasuke.

**'Just like the Ninja Academy'**, Sasuke thought before the class was started.

Class was a breeze for Sasuke as he answered every question correctly and avoided being mobbed by his new fangirls.

"That's all for today class.", the teacher said.

**'Now I have to get to the Moon Dorm'**, Sasuke thought as he formed hand seals and vanished from the hallway in a cloud of smoke.

Soon he appeared next to Yuki in another cloud of smoke.

"Yikes!! Don't scare me like that!!", Yuki screamed at the Uchiha.

Taking a quick look around Sasuke asked, "Where's Zero?"

"Oh, he's **always** late.", Yuki replied.

There was a loud sound as the gates to the Moon Dorm opened.

"That bastard again!", came a familiar voice from the gate.

Naruto had come running out of the gate to start round two, his hands already clenched into fist.

"Naruto…behave yourself.", said a tall student with brown hair.

"Yes, Kurran-sama!", Naruto squeaked as he got closer to Sasuke and whispered, "We settle this by the lake at midnight, got it?"

"Fine…", Sasuke replied.

Another blonde man came out and seemed shocked when the girls were all over Sasuke instead of him.

"Get to class Aido.", Yuki told the now depressed vamp.

After Zero had gone on patrol Sasuke snuck off to the lake and waited for Naruto to show up.

"Damn! Where is he?", Sasuke swore checking his watch.

"Are you sure you want to fight, Sasuke?" Mokona asked from the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Yeah…now get somewhere safe."

"Okay!", Mokona squeaked and ran off.

"There you are Teme!", Naruto said, catching Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, "Let's get started.", the blonde said.

Sasuke nodded and charged at the blonde vamp making hand signs and focusing his chakra. Moving his hand to his mouth Sasuke released a gigantic fireball. The huge flame caught Naruto by surprise, but he evaded it and bit his finger.

"Take this Uchiha!", Naruto yelled letting blood fly from his cut finger and hit the ground.

The blood drops bubbled and grew turning into clones of Naruto!

**'Should've seen that coming.'**, Sasuke thought as he pulled out a kunai and sliced a clone's stomach, causing it to explode into a pool of deep, red blood.

After getting rid of about twenty clones Sasuke found the real Naruto. Just as he was about to strike his opponent, Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The Uchiha flew several feet back, a loud crack being heard as he hit a tree. Sasuke winced at the pain as he tried to move his right arm. 

**'Damn! He broke my arm!'**, Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto.

"How about we make this interesting?", Naruto said grinning ear to ear.

"Name your terms!", Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

"If you win I'll give you this necklace that I won off of some guy who looked exactly like me.", Naruto said grinning even wider if possible while holding up a neclace with an emerald on it.

**'That must belong to Naruto!'**, Sasuke thought, "And if I lose?", the Uchiha asked.

"I get your blood!", this made Sasuke's eyes widen, "I take it that you've decided to chicken out then?", Naruto said, now an inch from the Uchiha's face.

"Yeah right! Of course I accept!", Sasuke yelled at the blonde.

"Then let's begin.", Naruto said as they both charged at each other.

The fight raged for an hour as Naruto turned a nearby clone into a sword saying, "Tired yet? You can just give in and let me drink your blood."

In reaction Sasuke drew his katana saying, "Heh…I'm just getting started!"

They both charged at each other, their weapons ready. Sasuke cut into Naruto's arm and was rewarded with a hit to his right arm. Sasuke grunted in pain as Naruto hit the broken limb a second time.

"You're dead!", Sasuke yelled at his blonde opponent.

"Fat chance teme!", Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke kicked his opponent in the stomach, sending Naruto back several feet.

"He's as bad as the dobe himself", Sasuke said to himself seeing how easily he sent Naruto flying.

**-On another world-**

"A-achoo! Crap! I hope I'm not catching a cold!", yelled a blonde 15 year-old clothed in orange and black.

**-Back to Sasuke's fight-**

"Die Teme!", Naruto roared at Sasuke attempting to stab him in the stomach.

Sasuke dodged and sent Naruto flying, yet again, with a kick to the face. Sasuke slowly grew impatient and decided to end this battle. Sasuke called on the curse mark's power only to be reminded that he no longer had it.

"Damn witch!!!", Sasuke yelled as he jumped above an incoming spear.

"Ha! Just when I thought you'd gotten serious!", Naruto taunted, "You truly do have **no power**!"

That last part was what had pissed Sasuke off.

**"NO POWER!?", **Sasuke roared, **"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO HAS NO POWER!!", **Sasuke continued while forming seals, "_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)", Sasuke bellowed before taking in as much air as his lungs could hold.

"What now? Seeing how long you can hold your breath?", Naruto asked sarcastically.

Just then a giant flood of fire came at Naruto. There was no time to react and Naruto's left arm was swallowed by the flame. Screaming in pain Naruto jumped into the lake. After a few minuets Naruto surfaced, his arm visibly and rapidly healing.

"Nice move teme! Now it's my turn!", the nocturnal blonde yelled.

Suddenly the ground started shaking causing Sasuke stumble. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes only to see that they had become red with bloodlust. The blonde's fangs became larger and his nails extended into claws. His pupils were reduced to slits and his hair became a dark crimson color. All that Sasuke could manage saying was,"What…the…", before he was forced to dodge the incoming vampire.

"Now I'm getting serious!" the crimson haired blood-sucker yelled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**Sasuke: What about my arm!**

**Don't worry it'll get better. Please reveiw!**


	3. Dreams of Twilight

**Sasuke Ichihara: Well here's three. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto charged at Sasuke, extending a clawed hand towards the still shocked Uchiha. A loud howl of pain was heard throughout the area followed by an immense wave of power alerting all Night Class students. The noise waking most, if not all, Day Class students. This howl drew one vampire's attention in particular.

"Naruto, it seems that I will need to remind you about using **that **power on school grounds.", a brown-haired vamp silently stated before rising and leaving the classroom.

Sasuke pulled out the kunai he had imbedded into the vamp's stomach and grabbed a second from his pouch. Naruto roared and attacked again, as his wound healed faster.

**'Shit! How did he get stronger!?'**,Sasuke thought as he dodged another hit, which resulted in the destruction of yet another tree.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke mentally went through all of the jutsu he had learned, created, and copied over time to decide what he could and could not use now. A thought struck him, **'Chidori! Of course!'**, forming the necessary seals Sasuke called upon most of his chakra and focused it into his hand. This caught Naruto's attention and he stared at the Uchiha with a childish pout.

"I knew that you were holding back! So now you've decided to show your hand?"

"Heh…shut up…**dobe**…"

"What was that …**TEME!?**", Naruto's pouting immediately stopped and he dashed at Sasuke, extending a clawed hand.

Sasuke in turn charged into the vamp and pierced through his stomach. Naruto was still for a moment, and so was Sasuke. After a moment Sasuke's arm was pulled from Naruto's stomach, allowing blood to pour from the wound. Sasuke was exhausted and couldn't fight much longer. That's when it happened the sound of flesh being torn and the intoxicating the scent of blood filled the air.

"You know better than to use the 'Kyuubi' power on school gounds. Don't you, Naruto?", said a cold voice as Naruto fell to the ground, a large hole in his right shoulder.

Sasuke looked up and saw President Kurran looking back at him.

"This is yours…", Kaname said calmly, removing the necklace from Naruto's pocket and handing it to the stunned Uchiha, "now…you must sleep", Kaname said quietly as he placed a hand to Sasuke's head.

As soon as the cold hand touched Sasuke his vision was swallowed by darkness. Sasuke awoke in a large stone room bathed in twilight. Registering his surroundings the confused Uchiha noticed an unconscious person across form him. Sasuke moved towards the body noticing that it seemed familiar. The figure had long blonde hair that reached it's shoulders and gradually tinted bright orange as it grew out. It's nails were small claws and Sasuke noticed who's corpse this was when he saw the three deep whisker-like scars on each cheek.

"Na…ru…to?", Sasuke said as he started to back away only to be grabbed by a clawed hand.

"Sasu…ke? Is that you, Sasuke?", Naruto said weakly while slightly tightening his grip.

**'His eyes have changed too…'**,Sasuke noticed.

They had remained their normal azure color but had a reddish tint to them.

"It is you…teme!", Naruto exclaimed weakly, which brought Sasuke's focus back to the Uzumaki's current state.

"What happened!?", Sasuke yelled, worry filling his voice.

Naruto nodded to his left where the orange light poured into the room. Looking in that direction, Sasuke saw an alter with a large triangular scar on it glowing an angry red. Looking back at Naruto Sasuke noticed the blonde had the same scar but it was glowing with a sinister purple energy.

"That dirty **snake**!", Naruto yelled catching Sasuke's attention again and continuing, "Orochimaru somehow followed me…and attacked me here when I let my guard down.", Naruto explained to the now angered Uchiha, "He said he wanted my body since I started to fuse with Kyuubi, but I needed to be either dead or as close as possible", at this Naruto frowned but soon grinned showing off a shiny pair of fangs and stated, "but he didn't expect Kyuubi to still be a separate entity. The Fox also treats me as his own kit now."

At the second part Sasuke's jaw dropped in complete shock, "How the** HELL** did that happen!?", Sasuke screamed at the blonde.

"I don't know, maybe the fox warmed up to me.", Naruto stated grinning ear to ear before saying, "Now go this is just a dream to you, even though it is true."

"What do y-", before Sasuke finished his sentence he was swallowed by darkness again and awoke in the nurse's office of Cross Academy.

"So you're awake?", an annoyingly familiar voice asked, "I know that you have at least one question", the voice continued.

Sasuke registered that the voice was Yuuko's and put on another scowl saying, "Fine, witch, here's my first question-"

"Give me your katana as payment first", Sasuke grumbled a 'fine' and allowed Mokona to suck up his katana, "Now ask away.", Yuuko said now holding said katana.

"Was that all a dream?", Sasuke asked staring at the sling he now noticed held his arm.

"Yes and no", before Yuuko could continue Sasuke gave her a confused look before nodding signaling her to continue, "Yes, it was a dream but no, it was quite real. That dream was what was happening to Naruto in another dimension."

Sasuke took a moment to process this before asking his next question. Before he could even speak Yuuko stated, "Give me your kunai and throwing stars as payment for this question", at this Sasuke had to choke back the string of curses that were just on the tip of his tongue.

Reaching over to where he saw his gear and clothing Sasuke grabbed what remained of his stars and Mokona sent said items to Yuuko she motioned for Sasuke to speak. Taking a deep breath Sasuke looked Yuuko in the eye and asked, "_How_ did I have that dream?"

Yuuko gave him an irritated look before saying, "He placed a jutsu on that necklace before leaving it there", she gave Sasuke a moment to think and continued when he gestured for her continue, "He set the jutsu so that when someone from his world wore it they would fall asleep and be able to speak with him in a dream."

"Finally-", Sasuke started before Yuuko yet again interrupted.

"Give me your clothing from when Orochimaru was training you, and you're about to yell a string of random curses", seeing Sasuke nod sheepishly Yuuko grinned and choked back the laugh she felt coming up when she saw the angry blush appear on Sasuke's face as he allowed Mokona to suck up his clothes.

"I taught him this jutsu in exchange for your old hitai-ate, which he treasured greatly after you left", Yuuko said flatly not even waiting for Sasuke to ask and enjoying every second of the wide-eyed shocked look the gaping Uchiha was giving her.

"You're about to ask 'How did you know my question before I asked it' right?", she waited for the still gaping boy to nod and continued, "That's a secret", Yuuko said flatly before vanishing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	4. Expulsion Gifts

**Ichihara: Just to be clear I don't own any franchises referred to in this story.**

**Sasuke: (Grabs Ichihara's shirt) What the hell did you do to Naruto you bastard!?**

**Ichihara: Eh...while I handle this please read...heh heh.**

* * *

After cursing for about thirty minutes Sasuke calmed down and thought, **'Great, now I have no equipment and that damn snake's trying to possess Naruto for Kyuubi's power!'**, he thought remembering Naruto's words in his dream,** 'This is just getting way to-'**, before the teen could finish his thought the door slammed open revealing an extremely angered Zero with a trembling Headmaster Cross and worried Yuki in tow.

**"JUST WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"**,Zero roared, causing Sasuke's ears to ring.

"Zero calm down!", Yuki said trying desperately trying to hold back her brother.

After a few seconds she seemed to give up and pressed her bracelet against Zero's neck. There was a loud crack and Zero was pinned to the floor by four glowing daggers.

"Dammit…Yuki!", Zero yelled struggling against his restraints.

"Well setting this aside", Headmaster Cross said gaining Sasuke's attention, "You were rather reckless picking a fight with a student especially Naruto."

Sasuke looked coldly at Cross and asked, "So what is it?"

"I'll just stop beating around the bush then.", Adjusting his glasses Cross announced, "As of this moment Uchiha-kun you're expelled from this academy as soon as you've finished healing you are to leave and never return.", taking a moment to let Sasuke think Cross stated, "Before you leave we have a few gifts for you from **your** Naruto."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. The thought of what Naruto could have possibly left him was all he could comprehend. Then Sasuke scowled with one **very** likely thing in mind for Naruto's 'gifts'.

**'If it's ramen I'll kill him if I ever see him again!'**, Sasuke grumbled in his head.

"He wanted me to tell you that it is not ramen." Cross announced once again grabbing the Uchiha's attention, "Wait about a week until your arm heals and I'll give them to you." Cross said, dragging Zero out of the room with Yuki trailing behind them.

**-One Week Later-**

About an hour after lunch Sasuke was alone staring at a pile small of boxes, each having a letter attached. Sasuke reached for the smallest box first and read the card attached to it. The card read:

_Naruto,_

_Ammy and I are rootin' for ya kid! Here's a little somthin' for helpin us kill the Juro Gumo. We hope ya find that friend of your's!_

_Amaterasu and Issun_

Tossing the card in a random direction, Sasuke slowly opened the box and found red and blue prayer slips inside he set them to the side and eyed the pile. Moving on to the next package Sasuke unfolded the letter, which read:

_Naruto,_

_Donald, Goofy, and I decided to synthesize a gift for you. Remember to focus on it with your heart to summon it! We named it 'Kyuubi' after the demon sealed in you. I hope we both find our friends._

_Sora_

Tearing open the package Sasuke thought, **'If it's named after Kyuubi then it must be impossibly strong and…is a…a keychain?' **

Sasuke stared confused and disappointed at the small golden Kyuubi keychain in his hand. Then, after an hour of trying to figure out how it worked the teen screamed, "Kyuubi!"

There was a flash of light and Sasuke was holding a large fox-shaped key in his hand. It was the size of his old katana and just as light, even though it was thicker. He noticed the gold Kyuubi keychain was attached to the end of the hilt.

**'This gift is pretty awesome…but how do I put it awa-'**, before he finished his thought there was another flash of light and he was clutching the keychain again, **'Heh, the dobe has made some pretty interesting friends.'**, Sasuke thought setting the keychain next to the prayer slips. Retuning his attention to the pile, which held three more gifts, Sasuke felt like a kid at a candy store. He picked up the largest package and read the card. It said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Merryweather, Fauna, and I have made new clothes for your friend based on the description of him you gave us. Just in case we asked Master Yen Sid to make a mannequin of him at age sixteen. Just like your clothes these are tear-proof, fireproof, waterproof, and magic-proof. However unlike yours these will grow or shrink to the wearer's size and strengthen the wearer's magic._

_Sincerely,_

_Flora_

True to the letter's words Sasuke found clothes inside. Taking a few minutes Sasuke changed into his new clothes. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the kanji for fire on the front in red. Over this he wore a dark blue short sleeve jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back. His pants stopped at the bottom of his ankles and were black with a dark blue and red pouch on his right leg, which held the Kyuubi keychain, and a second one on the back of his pants, which held the prayer slips. He was wearing midnight blue sandals, like the ones he wore as a leaf ninja, and to top it all off Tsunade's necklace hung from his neck to his chest. Returning to the two remaining packages the smaller of the two was chosen. The card read:

_Naruto,_

_Thanks for helping me capture the 'Nothing' card. I'm giving you a few O-fuda that Syoaran-kun made, but keep in mind that each will only work once. Finally, I had a vision that your friend will find __you__ instead, so good luck!_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Sasuke stuffed the O-fuda in his back pouch and took the last card which surprisingly was from Naruto. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this then that means that you are at Cross Academy and have chosen to search for me. This last gift will allow you to choose which world you go to as long as you know the name of an area in that world and can picture it, but it will only work if you're using Mokona as your method for traversing worlds. The place you most-likely saw if you won a necklace off of that vampire version of me was: **Delta **__**Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, The Hulle Granz Cathedral**__._

_I hope to meet you there,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Mokona entered the room and watched as Sasuke pulled a gold ring out of a box and slipped it on his finger. The ring had a language Sasuke didn't recognize on it and a fox face on it. Turning his attention to Mokona Sasuke coldly said, "Take me to the next world now."

With a nod Mokona grew black wings, a circle appeared below him, and his eyes opened with a loud 'boink'. Before being sucked up Sasuke envisioned the cathedral room. There was a flash of light as Sasuke was swallowed by Mokona that was soon replaced with a soft sunset. Seeing that he had successfully appeared in the cathedral Sasuke looked around anxiously but Naruto was gone.

**'Dammit am I too late!?'**, Sasuke screamed in his mind as Mokona landed on his shoulder. Sasuke whipped around after hearing a loud creaking sound behind him. The intruder's face gave Sasuke the feeling that he was looking in a mirror and he blacked out from shock.

* * *

**Sasuke: (Twitching on ground) There's...only...one...of...me...**

**Haseo: (Sweatdrops) Will he be okay?**

**Ichihara: (Scratching head) Sorry Sasuke fans I'll have him back to normal by the next chapter so please reveiw!**


	5. Welcome to 'The World'

**Hey everyone! Yes I fixed Sasuke's brain although I will just break it later somehow.**

**Sasuke: You still didn't tell me what happened to Naruto. Tell me now! (Glares at Ichihara)**

**Kite! Help Me!**

**Azure Kite: Grrr!**

**Sasuke and Kite: (Start fighting)**

**Enjoy this chapter! Hey! That was my manga collection! (Jumps in)**

**Haseo: He owns nothing and never will.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to find himself in a dark corridor flooded with water.

"Naruto! Where are you?", Sasuke yelled looking around himself as his voice echoed through the area.

There were large semi-rusted pipes bulging from the walls and the water rose halfway up to his knees. Some pipes had sprung a leak here and there explaining why the floor was flooded. Sasuke walked down the corridor for a while until he reached a room where he saw large, golden cage doors. Looking up Sasuke saw that there was an O-fuda with the word "seal" written on it in kanji. Looking around the chamber the Uchiha thought aloud, "Where the hell am I?"

_**"So the brat is here…hey, kit, we have a visitor. Wake up!" **_

Sasuke whipped around to see large, slanted red eyes that put the color of blood to shame behind the cage doors. Only one name could come to his mind as he stared into the murderous gaze, "Kyuubi…", Sasuke went stiff, that was not his voice, "…who is it? Is…that…Sasuke?", the already stunned Uchiha's eyes focused on the area directly in front on the cage to meet reddish-blue orbs with a purple tattoo around one of them. Sasuke looked Naruto over with a shocked look on his face. The blonde had cuts and bruises scattered over his body, his normally tan complexion was paled, and his golden-orange hair had streaks of ink black in it.

"Sasuke…", Naruto uttered just above a whisper, "You need to kill me now…Orochimaru is trying to take con-ah!", Naruto was now cringing in pain as more of his hair gradually turned black.

With a deafening roar flaming red chakra flooded from Kyuubi's cage and swirled around Naruto's body slowly changing the blackening hair back to gold.

_**"Go! Find a way to save my kit without killing him or I'll rip you apart brat!"**_

After Kyuubi had finished his speech Sasuke was once again surrounded by complete and utter darkness. Sasuke looked at his feet and clenched his fist staring at his reflection on the floor. He was cursing Orochimaru mentally for the pain he was causing Naruto and himself for leaving to join the snake in the first place.

**'This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left the village in the first place! If I hadn't left than none of this would be happening!'**, as he did this, his thoughts echoed through the area and he noticed that this was his own mind, **'If I'm saving Naruto from that snake Orochimaru then I need more power!'**, He screamed in his mind, the thought echoing for a while then he heard a loud "ping" sound echo through the nothingness around him, **'That sound, it's A in C major'**, Sasuke thought, glad that he had chosen to also train his ears in the sound village. His gaze met three floating red dots that formed a triangle in the blackness.

_**"Finally…I have found you…the one who will be my new user…"**_, before our startled Uchiha could respond he was embraced by large, clawed hands and engulfed by the darkness. Sasuke awoke in a large bed in a dark room with Mokona staring strait at him.

"I thought that you would be out for a month", Mokona stated before turning to the door and continued by yelling, "Hey baldy! The emo woke up!"

**'Emo?'**, Sasuke thought, his eye twitching dangerously.

"Mokona, how many times do I have to tell you not to call Yata-sama 'baldy'?", said a busty woman in her mid-twenties wearing an orange tie and glasses. She had bubblegum pink hair that was tied up in two large pigtails on her head, large white gloves with a **very** revealing leather outfit snaking around her body, and purple tattoos were on her shoulders and hips. She was followed by a tan balding man who wore a dark orange toga that exposed half his chest and red-tinted sunglasses. He also had tattoos but his were yellow and covered the bridge of his nose and chin.

"Welcome to 'The World', Sasuke Uchiha, or should I say the new 'Terror of Death'?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, silently asking the man to continue, "Pi, pull up the footage from yesterday when we had brought him here.", the man said, adjusting his glasses with his middle and index finger.

"Yes, Yata-sama." the pink-haired woman said, a screen and keyboard appearing in front of her. After a few seconds Pi turned the screen towards the confused Uchiha.

Sasuke saw a blue-haired man with a yellow outfit carry him to the bed and set him down and ask, _"You think that he'll be alright?" _

_"I hope so. After all he's my successor" _, replied a another man with silver hair and a white outfit. the video continued red markings flashed over Sasuke's body every now and then.

"As you can see", Yata interrupted as the screen closed, "you have new abilities. It is just as the Time-Space Witch said 'The **reaper** and the **propagation** will choose new masters from another world to grant their power to'."

At the mention of "power" Sasuke was sitting upright and devoting all of his attention.

"This world is comprised of data from all worlds that use technology. However, it is based on a game from another world. The game goes by the name of 'The World' and is popular all around the globe.", Yata paused for a moment to let the information sink in before he continued, "This world is currently protected mainly by the eight Morganna Factors or Epitaphs which inhabit eight people from each generation. Pi, Sakubo, and myself are now the only ones yet to pass on our Epitaphs since Skeith chose you."

Sasuke finally decided to speak saying, "So I'm the 'Terror of Death' huh?", Sasuke said noticing that there were voices coming from outside the room.

"Correct.", Yata replied before saying, "That makes Haseo, Skeith's previous Epitaph user, your teacher."

Sasuke's eyes lit up with excitement as he thought of the new powers that he would gain. This was interrupted when someone yelled, "Enough daydreaming you lazy twerp!"

"Who're you calling a twerp!?", Sasuke replied looking towards the door where he saw an almost exact replica of himself. The figure had silver hair with deep red eyes. Red triangular tattoos adorned his cheeks and the edges of his mouth were turned down into a very familiar "I hate you and always will" scowl.

"Come with me so we can start your training unless you're going to chicken out!", Haseo, said turning his back to the raven-haired boy in bed.

"Like Hell!", Sasuke yelled back, jumping from the bed and running after his look-alike.

As the two walked down the hall that was decorated with Aztec styled snakes a blue-haired man in a yellow out fit ran up to them.

"Hey Haseo this is your student right? What is his name?", the man said to the silver-haired teen next to Sasuke. Haseo's features softened and he turned to Sasuke silently telling him to introduce himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure."

At this the mans eyes became wide and filled with shock, "Haseo, Sasuke, please come with me. Haseo this is about you-know-who.", the man said, Haseo nodding in response before following the yellow-clad man with Sasuke trailing behind them completely confused. On the way there the man introduced himself as Kuhn. Finally they reached a room with a glowing set of runes on it.

"Now", Kuhn said standing in front of the door, "you are not to touch the person in this room understand?" After Sasuke nodded in agreement Kuhn turned to face the door and yelled, "Hey Atoli it's me, Kuhn. Haseo, his student, and I are here to see him."

After a few moments the turquoise runes vanished and a nervous voice said, "Come in, quickly."

The door opened revealing three blonde girls.

"I am Atoli, this is my student Ino, and this is Saku.", the tallest of the three said motioning from herself to a girl who looked exactly like a version of Ino at age thirteen and then finally to a little girl in a jester's hat with a red backpack.

"Ino call upon Innis and continue to suppress the AIDA inside Uzumaki-san.", Atoli said, receiving a nod from Ino who gave one last flirty look to Sasuke before turning to the center of the room where Sasuke saw something that broke his heart. Naruto's body was floating limply in mid-air with black dots slowly swirling around him. Ino closed her pale blue eyes and a set of turquoise runes covered her body followed by a flash of blinding light that filled the room and quickly dissipated. In Ino's place stood a tall white-clad figure that had turquoise highlights and glowing orbs floating at the ends of it's hands. The figure had eye motifs on it's clothing, face, and the white halo that floated around it's head.

"Sasuke", Haseo said catching the Uchiha's attention, "this is Avatar the power that only we Epitaph users can control. Ino is the 'Mirage of Deceit' and her avatar is Innis. You are the 'Terror of Death' and your avatar is Skeith. So now…welcome to 'The World'."

* * *

**Sasuke: Ouch!**

**Well that's what you get for burning my manga! There, now if you reopen that I'll break your arms and legs!**

**Sasuke: You're worse then Tsunade!**

**Kite: Ahhh?**

**Oh yeah I did! Here's the cookie I promised you. Please Reveiw!**


	6. The Dance of Flames and Death

**Sorry about the wait but I was grounded and couldn't post this.**

**Sasuke: Yeah yeah I'd better not find out that Naruto dies in this chapter.**

**Well let's just start the chapter and see what happens.**

* * *

Innis' hands hovered over Naruto's body when the black dots which Sasuke assumed to be AIDA started to move more rapidly. A soft light surrounded Naruto and the AIDA slowly dissipated.

"Sasuke come with me."

Haseo then led his pupil out of the room while winking at Atoli, causing the cleric's face to turn bright red. Once outside the room Haseo led Sasuke further down the corridor until they reached a room with red runes decorating the bronze door. Opening the door Haseo announced, "This is your bedroom as well as your training room training starts…NOW!", Haseo yelled, pouncing on the unsuspecting Uchiha. There was a flash of light showing that Sasuke had summoned his Keyblade and blocked his attacker, red runes unknowingly flashed over his body causing Haseo to smirk.

"What?", Sasuke asked charging towards Haseo.

The Dual-Gunner blocked and answered, "You just need a bit more of a push…Kite! Get in here!", Haseo yelled as he jumped back putting his weapons away. A few seconds later a small blue fireball flew into the room.

**'That's my opponent? How lame can you get?'** Sasuke thought before the ball suddenly exploded forcing him to back away.

"Ahhhh", said a silhouette as the flames died down.

The new person in the room had a stitched-up outfit, mainly colored orange. His hat covered messy turquoise locks, his high collar concealed the mouth of his pale face, and his cheeks bore red, triangular tattoos. The pupils of his electric blue eyes were black slits, much like an angry cats, and in each hand he clenched a three-bladed dual short sword. Before Sasuke could react the figure attacked, knocking his Keyblade from his hands.

**'That's just perfect! Now I'm unarmed!'**(1), Sasuke thought dodging the zombie-like enemy. While the fight continued Haseo smirked as he watched familiar red runes flash rapidly over his student's body.

**'Just a little longer Kite. Push him to his limits!'**, Haseo thought, drawing his own weapons once again joining the battle. At the sight of Haseo charging towards him Sasuke knew he was at his limit. That was when a load "ping" once again invaded his ears as all went black once more.

"_**Show me where you are, Sasuke. Call me to you and we can win this fight."**_ A dark, foreboding voice called out.

**'What **_**is**_** your name and who are you?'** Sasuke called back.

_**"I am your new partner as well as your new power you should already know my name."**_ The voice replied, sounding annoyed.

**'…are you…Skeith?'** The Uchiha asked unsure.

**_"Correct, now call me to your side and use my power wisely, Sasuke. For if you abuse my power…I shall destroy everyone as well as everything you care about!"_**, The voice growled back, causing Sasuke to gulp.

**'Hn.'** Sasuke replied as light flooded the darkness of the Uchiha's mind bringing him back to reality.

The runes covering Sasuke's body stopped fading away as he yelled, "I'M RIGHT **HERE**, SKEITH!!"

A violent red light engulfed the room and, upon dissipating, Skeith's third form stood in Sasuke's place.

_**"Take your right hand and reach behind your back while envisioning a scythe in your grasp."**_, Skeith commanded his new user from deep within his mind.

**'Okay I'll give it a try.'**, Sasuke answered as he reached a clawed hand behind him causing the eight sword-like wings on his back fuse together forming a scythe that seemed to be made from electricity.

**_"Don't get distracted swing the scythe towards your target. Don't worry about getting close just swing the scythe!"_**,The avatar demanded.

"Hn.", Sasuke said as he lifted the scythe and swung it three times sending a wave of energy towards Haseo and Kite with each swing. Haseo fell and Kite was badly damaged. Kite reached above his head as a red bracelet appeared around his wrist.

"Skeith what's that?", Sasuke asked as he hovered backwards.

_**"That is Data Drain. Don't get hit, he's attempting to drain the room and everything in it to repair himself."**_, Skeith explained.

A flash of light brought the Uchiha's attention back to Kite who had launched streams of data from his bracelet at any part of the room possible. A few moments later pixels started pulling from the room's walls and floor revealing an expanse resembling outer space. With another flash of light Kite was repaired, his eyes glowing a violent white light. The room had been traded for the vastness of outer space. Kite floated in front of the amused Uchiha before he exploded in a flurry of azure flame. The flames quickly dissipated revealing that Kite had transformed into another avatar.

_**"No, that is not another avatar that is the 'Azure Flame God', as we have named it. It is similar to an avatar in terms of data, but sore ooi toi te **_(2),_** now I can teach you how to use data drain but, first you must weaken him."**_

'**Okay, let's see what else you can do'**, Sasuke thought holding his hands out in front of himself.

Three green blast of energy left each of Sasuke's hands and hit Kite, stunning him. Sasuke then flew forward and started slashing Kite with his scythe relentlessly. Backing away, Sasuke held his right hand out and the swords on his back launched themselves at Kite before reappearing on his back. Kite propelled himself forward and grabbed Sasuke then punched him with his free hand, rendering him all but unconscious, before flying upward only to plunge down again, slamming the Uchiha into the invisible wall of avatar space. The zombie-like being then formed a cannon around his stomach and fired at the other avatar. As the ball of energy flew towards him Sasuke was fighting the blackness that threatened to render him unconscious.

_**"So this is the great Uchiha prodigy? Your so **__**weak!**__** No wonder you can't kill that brother of yours without a power crutch!"**_ Skeith sneered in Sasuke's head.

**'Shut up! Or I'll-' **

_**"Or you'll **__**what?**__** You couldn't even tell the difference between the true power that fox boy displayed fighting for you and his other friends and the empty promise of power this 'Orochimaru' fed you!"**_, Skeith interrupted, once again criticizing Sasuke.

**'How did you-' **

_**"I can look into your memories even if you forget them. I also have access to other parts of your mind."**_, Sasuke shivered at the thought of something poking around his in head and figured that Naruto and Gaara felt the same way with the demons inside them, **_"Get ready, here it comes!"_**, Skeith said, as Sasuke reached behind his back.

When the blast hit a large explosion ensued, raising a large cloud of smoke. Kite was then met with three waves of yellow energy from the smoke, causing a green barrier around him to appear and shatter like glass.

_**"Now's your chance use your thoughts to form a cannon around your arm and shoot him!**_ Skeith exclaimed in the raven-haired boy's mind.

Sasuke extended his right arm allowing his swords to form a yellow cannon around it. Seeing the cannon, Kite sent several fireballs flying at Sasuke to by time. Sasuke gathered his energy as he evaded the fire coming at hit from his target.

**_"Now, fire the cannon!"_**, Skeith yelled.

Sasuke released the energy within the canon, watching it fly towards his target without fail as he flew backwards to avoid the explosion that ensued.

* * *

(1) Sasuke only knows how to summon the Keyblade and put it away but he doesn't know that it can be called from a distance.

(2) Yuuko says this alot it means "setting that aside".

* * *

**Well there you have it Naruto's not dead, happy now and you'd better be happy that I gave you Skeith's power in this fic.**

**Sasuke: Yeah yeah but seriously, what happens after I shoot Kite!?**

**You'll just need to wait untill I post the next chapter. Anyway please review!**


	7. The Forgotten Training Room

**Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sasuke: So do I Save Naruto or not?**

**Patience, Sasuke. All in due time.**

**Sasuke: Shut up! I hate that fortune cookie crap!**

**That's it! I'm making something bad happen!**

**Sasuke: Like what?**

**You'll see...heh heh heh (evil grin)**

* * *

Lying in bed, Sasuke was staring at the ceiling as he thought about the fight he had earlier that day. Skeith appeared next to him in a humanoid form that looked like the Uchiha. Sasuke raised his right hand above as he remembered how the fight ended.

**~Flashback~**

"_**Now, fire the cannon!"**_, Skeith yelled.

Sasuke released the energy in the cannon, watching it fly towards his target without fail as he flew backwards to avoid the explosion that ensued.

"_**Keep your arm trained on Kite!" **_Skeith bellowed from deep within the Uchiha's mind.

Before Sasuke could ask why the four swords that made up the barrel of the cannon spread out revealing a large, yellow cat-like eye and the other four blades formed some sort of shield behind said eye. The raven-haired teen watched in awe as colorful streams of data flew from where Kite's mangled avatar was into the eye Sasuke held. Finally, the blast the Uchiha had fired came back to the cannon, ripping most of Kite's data from the zombie-like avatar. With a flash of light the room was back to normal and so were Kite and Sasuke.

"Ahhhhh…" Kite moaned, drawing Sasuke and Haseo's attention.

Looking at Kite, Sasuke watched as the zombie slowly started to crumble into azure colored chunks of data, exploding after releasing a final moan.

**~End Flashback~**

'**So That was the extent of my new power? Heh…now I just need to be sure I can put Orochimaru down for good!'**, Sasuke thought, clenching his fist above him as if trying to grab the air.

"_**Sasuke, I'm not 'The Terror of Death' for nothing. I can kill anyone or anything and it stays dead, no exceptions, aside from other avatars, instead I devour them."**_, Skeith explained, licking his lips as he said the last part.

Sasuke gulped, he was disturbed that Skeith would even think about eating his own kind. He looked at the avatar with a disgusted look, causing said avatar to smirk.

"_**However"**_, Skeith continued,_** "Corbenik 'The Rebirth' has an ability that is triggered by me devouring his data."**_

"Let me guess it is called 'Rebirth' right?", Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"_**Yes, but it is a force to be reckoned with. It sends a wave of power through the world Corbenik is on, destroying any and all hostile anomalies on that planet."**_, Skeith replied, glaring at Sasuke for his sarcastic use of the 'Rebirth' ability.

The Uchiha ignored Skeith's glares and got out of his bed. Skeith watched as Sasuke called upon a training dummy and summoned his Keyblade to practice. Sasuke started striking the dummy relentlessly, expecting Skeith to vanish as he did so. Instead the avatar looked at the weapon with an interested look and walked over to Sasuke.

"_**Were you ever told about the uses for that artifact?"**_, the avatar asked his user, eyes still focused on said artifact.

Sasuke looked at the fox-shaped key, "No, do you know something about it I don't?, the puzzled Uchiha asked his avatar.

Skeith gave the raven a shocked look, _**"Yes, that Naruto kid told us about his travels but what interested me and Haseo the most was the infamous Keyblade."**_, Skeith replied, admiring the designs on the weapon.

Sasuke put the key away, causing the avatar to pout childishly, "Tell me how to use it.", the Uchiha demanded.

Skeith stopped pouting and glared at the Uchiha before walking towards the door to the room saying, _**"Follow me if you want to learn what I know of that key."**_, and with that the avatar vanished through the door.

Sasuke chased after Skeith until they reached a large, rusted door with a large keyhole on it. Sasuke stared at the door, tracing the images on it with his eyes. The images etched into the door were colored black and of strange creatures with beady yellow eyes.

Skeith watched his user for a while before interrupting his thoughts, _**"Those images are of creatures Naruto told us of called Heartless. They travel the worlds seeking to capture the hearts of others, resulting in the creation of more Heartless. There are many types of Heartless coming in different shapes and sizes. This room was created to train the people of this world how to fight the Heartless. Naruto, on his travels with a boy named Sora, had seen many types of Heartless. So we copied his memories of the creatures and crafted this room. We later sealed it off when our Goddess, Aura, told us that her light prevented the Heartless from entering this world. Sore ooi toi te, if you want to learn how to properly use the Keyblade you must unlock this door and start training!"**_

The Uchiha gave Skeith a confused look as he digested the information the avatar had given him. Then Sasuke's Keyblade, Kyuubi, appeared in his hand, startling the Uchiha. The key pointed towards the keyhole on the door and a beam of soft, blue light shot from the tip. Upon hitting the keyhole the beam faded away and the keyhole vanished. Skeith effortlessly pushed the door open inviting Sasuke inside. Sasuke walked into the room, ignoring the door closing behind him. The room was dark and empty the only source of light was faint and came from above him. The floor was a large mosaic of a boy with a red shirt, red pants, yellow shoes, a black hoodie, and light brown hair. Sasuke looked around the room noticing a door with a black and red heart-shaped design on it. Suddenly, a black creature appeared from the shadows of the room. It was completely black with three sharp claws on each hand, beady yellow eyes, and a pair of twitching antenna on it's head. The creature lunged at Sasuke only to be blocked by said Uchiha and sent flying. Sasuke swung at the creature slicing it in half, said creature releasing a crystalline heart upon it's destruction.

"That was a Heartless?", Sasuke asked Skeith, who was sitting in a corner watching with little interest.

"_**Yes, that was a Shadow, the weakest form of Heartless."**_, Skeith replied, snapping his fingers.

Turning his attention back to the now creaking door, Sasuke watched as it opened releasing a flood of Heartless. Many of these Heartless were different, they were bigger and more colorful. Sasuke clenched Kyuubi's handle and jumped, causing two of the new Heartless to run into each other. He battled inside the room for hours and Skeith kept count of how many Heartless he had slain, having told him to stop at one-thousand. Sasuke was currently battling his final Heartless, which was a Neoshadow. The Uchiha dodged and blocked the slippery foe as it melded with a wall or the floor after striking. After a while the creature jumped at Sasuke, who brought his blade down upon it. The Neoshadow vanished in a bubbling mass as Skeith walked over and Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion.

Sasuke awoke to find himself back in his bed with Skeith staring at him from across the room. Sasuke got up and made his way to the door before Skeith said, _**"Stay in this room, I have something to show you."**_

Sasuke looked at Skeith and quirked an eyebrow, "What do you need to show me?"

Skeith walked over to the Uchiha and told him, _**"Activate my power and then summon your Keyblade."**_

Sasuke did as he was told, red runes covered his body followed by a flash of red light revealing Skeith's avatar form. Holding out his hand, the raven called upon Kyuubi, a small Kyuubi statue appearing instead.

"_**Now eat the statue. I don't want any complaints, just eat the damn thing!"**_, Skeith yelled at his user.

Sasuke opened a jagged mouth that he didn't know Skeith had popped the statue into then mouth and swallowed it. Twilight colored runes covered Skeith's form and the avatar's color scheme changed into that of his first form while the jagged mouth remained on his face, the inside of which glowed white.

Skeith let Sasuke's mind process what just happened before explaining, _**"This is a form I created last night while you slept. I used the Keyblade's power to unlock anything and made a way so that it can unlock power. While in this form you will not be restricted to only using my attacks and abilities but you will be able to use your own as well."**_

Sasuke changed back but before he could reply the room began to shake and a loud explosion was heard, followed by a few screams of, "Ovan-sensei! Ino! Atoli-sama! Are you okay!?"

Sasuke looked out of his room and down the hall to find a familiar looking brunette with long hair helping a man with dark-blue hair and orange tinted sunglasses out of the room they were keeping Naruto in. The shocked Uchiha ran over to the brunette and helped him get the older man to his feet. Sasuke faced the other teen only to yell, "**NEJI HYUUGA!?**"

Neji covered his ears and replied, "Yes, and you must be Uchiha Sasuke."

"Neji…", the older man, Ovan, interrupted, "use Corbenik…save…Atoli and…Ino…", Ovan panted before passing out. Neji turned around and called upon his avatar.

"Corbenik!", the Hyuuga called.

Sky blue runes covered Neji's body before a blue light filled the hallway. When the light dissipated a blue and white avatar stood in Neji's place.

* * *

**Sasuke: NARUTO! NO!**

**Take that!**

**Sasuke: (falls to knees) Why?**

**Well setting this aside...please review!**


	8. Back to Square One

**Sasuke: Why didn't you post this yesterday?**

**I was out celebrating my birthday. Oh, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: Okay. Well Sasuke Ichihara does not own any franchises in this fic.**

* * *

Neji charged into the room and seemed to be thrown out with Ino and Atoli following, Ino had also called upon her avatar. Naruto then walked out of the room, his hair covering his eyes as AIDA slowly swirled around him, and turned to Sasuke. When Naruto opened his mouth a familiar and hated voice greeted, "Kukuku…why hello Sasuke-kun, long time no see.", it was the one voice that Sasuke thought and hoped he would never hear again.

"Orochimaru…", the Uchiha growled, sending the snake death glares as he spoke.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, "Now Sasuke-kun, is that any way to greet your master? I guess I'll have to use your cursed seal to put you back in your place!"

Sasuke smirked and exposed his neck to show the snake that the Heaven Seal was no longer there. Orochimaru was shocked and responded with, "Where is it!? What happened to my seal!?"

"Heh…that seal of yours was my price for traversing worlds. Now get out of Naruto you **BASTARD**!" ,Sasuke roared as he called upon Skeith's power.

There was a flash of red and Skeith once again stood in Sasuke's place, fully ready to rip the snake before him in half were it not for the fact that he was in Naruto's body. Said snake was secretly using a jutsu that would take him to another world, preferably his own world. Before anyone could even process what was happening a portal of darkness opened up and Orochimaru walked in, "See you at the village Sasuke-kun.", the sanin said as the portal closed behind him.

"Dammit!", Sasuke roared, punching a hole in the already damaged wall.

"_**Sasuke, calm down. We can follow him, right?"**_, Skeith asked the angered Uchiha.

"You want to go to another world?", said Mokona's voice from behind.

Sasuke turned back to normal and nodded to Mokona, focusing on Tsunade's office.

"Okay!", Mokona exclaimed, his mouth open wide.

**~Tsunade's POV~**

"It has been a whole month since you sent Sasuke to the witch Hokage-sama!", Sakura yelled in my ear.

I took a few deep breaths and to calm my quickly rising temper and explained that time in other dimensions moves differently. She was a bit shocked by this but I went on to say that either she or Sasuke could possibly be older than the Sandaime by the time the brat came back. Unfortunately, for me, that just made matters worse as Sakura yelled even louder if at all possible.

"**BUT HOKAGE-SAMA IF YOU KNEW THIS THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND ME ALONG TO HELP HIM AND MAKE THE SEARCH GO FASTER!**"

I could have sworn that she made me go deaf, thankfully Jiraiya appeared before Sakura could say anymore. What made me tense was not the aura of anger that he brought with him but it was what he said.

"Tsunade, I have bad some news.", he said in a gruff manner.

I motioned for him to continue and he sighed saying, "Orochimaru's sound ninja as well as a few missing-nin, excluding Sasuke surprisingly(1), are on their way here as we speak, I estimate they'll be here in one weeks time."

Sakura gasped and I let my lips curve into a half-hearted frown. I was glad that the Uchiha brat hadn't come back and betrayed us again. The question that plagued me was why would Orochimaru attack now? As if reading my mind Jiraiya reluctantly continued, "It gets worse I'm afraid…"

What he said next was what had made Sakura faint and brought me to tears, "according to the Gamakichi, who I had spying on them, Orochimaru has possessed Naruto and possibly killed Sasuke."

I sat there for what seemed to be an eternity with tears streaming down my face. I was horrified at the thought of the closest thing I had to family being taken away and by Orochimaru no less! I was distracted from these thoughts when I looked up and saw a porkbun appear out of nowhere and Sasuke fall from a portal in the ceiling of my office!

**~Normal POV~**

"Ow…", Sasuke groaned, registering his surroundings to find that he had successfully arrived in the Godaime's office.

Sakura awoke still saddened by the loss of Naruto and despite Sasuke's safe return was still grief-stricken. Of the three who were in the room Jiraiya's eyes were the widest. Before said sanin could speak Tsunade yelled, "You've been gone for a whole damn month since I sent you away! Do you know what's just happened!?"

Sasuke glared at the Kage before coldly saying, "Orochimaru has possessed Naruto for Kyuubi's power, right?"

Tsunade looked taken aback from his knowledge of the current events and ordered Jiraiya and Sakura to assemble all ninja in the village. Sasuke however was to tell her of his journey. The Hokage listened intently as Sasuke recited the events of his mission and showed her the items he brought back along with Skeith.

"So when you found Naruto Orochimaru had already entered his body?", the Kage asked, organizing the information.

"Yes Hokage-sama.", Sasuke confirmed, bowing slightly as he was dismissed to request help from the sand siblings.

Sasuke turned into Skeith and summoned the Kyuubi statue before consuming it once again turning into his second epitaph state. The Epitaph User dashed at an amazing speed reaching Sunagakure in a two hours flat. Sasuke burst into the Kazekage's office and changed back before saying, "Gaara…"

Said Shukaku vessel replied, "…what the hell are you doing here…and why should I care? Naruto was the only person in this world that I could relate to and your betrayal caused him to disappear…"

"Gaara…you're not th-"

"Not the only one to suffer? You don't think that I know that? Why don't I just do us all a favor and make **you** disappear!?"

Sand flowed from Gaara's gourd, surrounding the Uchiha who in turn called upon Skeith. Sasuke repelled the sand and yelled, "Gaara! Listen I have a request from Tsunade-sama!"

The sand lord gave Sasuke his an expressionless glare and asked, "What is her request Uchiha?"

"Our village is under attack by rouge ninja and Orochimaru…", Sasuke said hesitantly, trying to avoid telling him about Naruto's current status.

"Why do you hesitate?", Gaara questioned, seeming to be staring into his soul.

Sasuke inwardly groaned as he reluctantly said, "Orochimaru has possessed Naruto for the Kyuubi's power…", Sasuke ignored Gaara's angered glare and told the Kazekage of his journey to find the kitsune and how he was too late upon reaching him for Orochimaru had possessed Naruto already.

"Very well we shall help Konohagakure…but I'm warning you now if Naruto's soul has been destroyed you **will** disappear!"

Sasuke bowed and turned knowing that the sand ninja would arrive within a good three to four days. Sasuke used Skeith to rush back to the village to tell Tsunade of Sand's approval.

"Good job brat, but if Orochimaru awakens to Naruto's fourth tail **you** must kill him.", Tsunade said, crying.

"Why!?" Sasuke asked, shocked at Tsunade's order.

"Because only you are allowed to take that boy's life without a fight! Before he left he made that very clear…" Tsunade replied, once again tearing up.

"…what's so dangerous about this fourth tail?", Sasuke asked to take the topic off of Naruto.

"…the fourth tail…Jiraiya accidentally awakened it a week or two before Naruto left…it leveled nearly half the village…Sasuke that tail must not awaken again the user has no control of their actions and become a mindless beast…a mini Kyuubi of sorts…", the woman shakily explained just above a whisper.

"Okay…if I'm the only one who can kill Naruto…", Sasuke looked up towards Tsunade, "I'll do it if he tells me to himself!"

Tsunade was surprised, she had expected Sasuke to kill Naruto on a whim and here he was saying only to kill Naruto if the blonde boy ordered him to.

"That's just as it should be…after all I chose Naruto as the Rokudaime before he left and that is the choice I stand by.", Tsunade said with a huge grin on her face, "Now let's get prepared for a war with Sound!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter please review!**

(1) Only Sakura and Tsunade know that Sasuke came back and was sent to search for Naruto.


	9. The Cadaver Ally

**Ichihara: I apologize for the long wait but I've been busy latly and had writer's block. So I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

The week flew by and the threat had yet to appear, causing many to feel uneasy. Over the week the village had been made known of Sasuke's return and Naruto's capture. At first most of the Rookie Nine refused to so much as look at the raven, partly due to his betrayal of their friendship. Sasuke expected as much, after all he had nearly gotten them killed not to mention leaving Naruto very close to death with a broken spirit. Slowly though, everyone started to warm up to the Uchiha again. Sasuke had learned that Hinata had stopped stuttering but still remained quiet and grown her hair longer. Kiba had started dating Hinata but otherwise was the same. Ino had gotten over him and started dating Shikamaru, which resulted in an extremely confused Uchiha. Later he found that Sakura and Lee were also dating, causing Sasuke to **really** freak out.

A few days later Shizune approached him, "Sasuke-kun", She said, "Tsunade-sama request your presence."

Sasuke nodded and followed her to the Hokage's office, Tsunade was waiting with a passive look on her face. The Kage dismissed Shizune before she beckoned Sasuke closer.

"Sasuke…Jiraiya has informed me that many of the ninja Orochimaru has recruited are S class criminals and will require ninja stronger than what we currently have…also we'll be outnumbered even with Sand's help!"

"I think I know someone who can help…", Sasuke announced, producing a small diamond that contained a blue flame.

Holding the crystal, Sasuke remembered how he had come to obtain this item from Haseo.

**~Flashback~**

"Wait!", Haseo yelled running towards his student.

"Haseo? What do you want?"

The rouge placed a crystal in Sasuke's hand and explained, "That's called a virus core. I put Kite in this one as the newest member of your village. So you just need to manipulate your energy and Kite will appear. Don't worry Kite is basically indestructible."

Before the Uchiha could reply Mokona sucked him up and vanished.

**~End Flashback~**

Sasuke manipulated his chakra, causing the virus core to glow brighter and brighter until it finally exploded. When the flurry of blue fire subsided kite stood, or floated, next to Sasuke in the room. The zombie knight's appearance was, for the most part, exactly the same the only difference was that his hat and shoulders now bore Konoha's crest. Kite turned to Sasuke then back to Tsunade before bowing in respect to her. Tsunade looked at the lanky, stitched-together zombie with a shocked expression before asking, "How is a corpse going to help us beat Orochimaru's army!?"

Sasuke calmly drew a kunai and stabbed Kite in the heart which resulted in the zombie exploding in blue flame. After about fifteen minutes Sasuke began to worry that he had actually killed Kite. His thoughts were interrupted when one of Kite's short swords was suddenly trained at his throat and an unfamiliar voice said, "Don't you **ever** kill me again!"

As the blade was withdrawn Sasuke turned to find the voice's owner was indeed the normally silent Kite, much to the Uchiha's bewilderment. Kite however asked for permission to explore the village and left when said permission was granted as though it were the most natural thing in the world. When the zombie left Tsunade asked, "I can see how big a help that boy can be therefore he will temporarily take Naruto's place on Team Seven. Kite is also to live in the Uchiha compound and will be recruited for the ANBU Black Ops. Today at noon have him come here to pick up a mask and uniform. You are now dismissed."

Sasuke nodded before leaving to look for Kite, at which point Mokona entered the room with a bottle of Tsunade's best sake.

"I bet you eight-thousand yen that you'll get drunk first rabbit.", the Kage said with a sly grin.

"Emo is paying anyway, so you're on!"

As the two in the tower got drunk Sasuke found Kite in the middle of the village building a strange structure that resembled a large, golden, rotating gyroscope. The device floated over a pool of water, runes decorated each ring except for the center ring which contained a glowing, blue core.

"**What the hell is this thing?"**, as if reading the Uchiha's mind, the orange-clad zombie turned to him and explained.

"This is a Chaos Gate, it is a device used on my world. Each gate has two main functions: One, protect its city, town, or village from any magical or supernatural threat. Two, allow teleportation to any area, on the same world, with another gate. I have modified this one to only allow ninja that are on missions access to it freely. I can only set up one more."

"So where are you going to set it up?", Sasuke asked, watching the rings of the gate turn.

"At an area known as Sunagakure.", came the reply.

"Uchiha…", called a voice from behind, "escort me to Hokage Tower."

Sasuke turned and came face-to-face with Gaara. Sasuke then turned around and grumbled, "Follow me…"

As the two walked through the village many whispers were heard about the two nin.

"I heard that during his travels to find that monster, Uzumaki, Sasuke himself was possessed by a demon."

"What kind of demon?"

"I hear it is a God of Death, a shinigami!"

"I hear that the Kazekage once leveled a whole village single handed because the elders said that they didn't like his hair color."

"Now that you mention it…is that monster the one who almost destroyed **our** village?"

"Yeah! That is the monster! Watch them closely those **demons** might turn against us!"

Gaara shot a warning glare at the villagers as did Sasuke but the insults and threats persisted until they reached Hokage Tower. Sasuke walked Gaara to Tsunade's office and teleported to the centre of the town, luckily Kite was still there.

"Kite", the raven called, "Tsunade-sama wants you to be at the tower at noon."

The zombie-like knight turned and said, "Alright I'll start heading there now that I'm finished with the gate."


	10. The End Result

**Well...this is it...the final chapter...I thank all of my readers for reading this story and hope that you enjoyed it. Now, whithout further ado here's the end!**

* * *

After an hour the two walked to the tower and an ANBU appeared to inform them that Tsunade had ordered all ninja on his list to gather at the southern gates then ushered them to follow him. Sasuke vanished with the ANBU after kite was given a uniform and ordered to put it on. After changing, Kite became a flaming blue orb before flying south.

"Sasuke! Over here!", Kiba called from atop the gate, Akamaru beside him.

"What happened here!?", Sasuke asked, searching the area to find that the forest had been set ablaze.

"Orochimaru happened…", the dog-lover snarled, "Look out!", Kiba then tackled the Uchiha, protecting both of them from the incoming kunai.

"You getting rusty Uchiha? Don't let your guard down so easily…", Neji said from behind the two.

Before Sasuke could retort Kite appeared and repelled a shower of kunai that were launched at them. Kite now wore a silver ANBU uniform covered with stitches (his own personal touch) and a cat mask with blue designs hung from the side of his head. The zombie then pulled his mask over his face and jumped into the fray, taking on ten enemies at once.

"Who the hell was that?", Neji asked, amazed at the quick work the newcomer made of his enemies.

"A friend I made on my travels, his name's Kite.", the raven said.

The three then joined Kite in the battle royal and fought hard to break through the oncoming ninja. Sasuke and Neji covered each other's backs as Kite and Kiba did the same. Sasuke used his Keyblade to tear through each enemy that jumped at him as Neji used his Byakugan to pinpoint his targets and bring them down. The two ravens nodded to each other and jumped, showering a large group of enemies with kunai and shuriken. Kite beheaded another foe and swiped at

another before being sliced in half and exploding into flame.

"Did Kite just die?", Kiba yelled, wide-eyed.

"Wait for it…", the Uchiha replied, calmly.

Just then flames accumulated and formed a rather pissed-looking twin blade, who quickly disemboweled the ninja that killed him and floated high above the enemies before screaming, "**Ghost Falcon!!!**"

A series of shockwaves erupted from Kite's blades and cut all of his targets to ribbons. At that point the rest of the group gulped and mentally agreed to stay out of the cadaver's way. The group continued to tear through their opponents until they reached a clearing and were stopped by strange man wearing an orange and black cloak with a hood and a spiral on the back. His hood was up to conceal his identity.

"Three may go…one must stay…", the mysterious man said.

"You guys go ahead and find Naruto…this one's mine and Akamaru's…", Kiba stated, dropping into a fighting stance while Akamaru snarled.

The others nodded and left the Kiba and Akamaru behind.

"My name is Inuzuka, Kiba and you are?", the dog lover asked.

"Me?", the figure asked, "I am Ren…one of Naruto-sama's guards…", the man said, bowing, "…and I refuse to let my master fade away!", Ren removed his hood to reveal a charming pale face, a head of dark blue hair, and light purple eyes.

"Naruto has been possessed, there is a great chance that his soul has been destroyed by Orochimaru!", Kiba barked, dropping his stance.

"No…my master still draws breath…his soul still exists, thus I still protect him…"

"So you serve Orochimaru then?"

"…no…I am of neither your nor Orochimaru's forces… but enough talk, it is time to fight!", Ren roared, a silver scythe materializing in his hands and he charged the brunet.

As Kiba's battle began, the group approached another clearing. A smaller cloaked person appeared and this time a child's voice said, "…you may pass…but one must stay…", the child then summoned two black short swords.

"Guess I'm up…", Kite breathed, summoning his dual blades.

"…if you're sure, Kite…", the two ninja said as the left Kite alone with the child.

"So, you know my name…may I have yours?", Kite said, removing his mask.

"I am Airi, one of Naruto-sama's guards…", she declared, revealing her face.

She had silver hair that had blonde streaks running through it, a pale face that bore glowing, yellow runes on each cheek, and a captivating pair of turquoise eyes.

Kite was taken aback by her appearance and thought, **'How can I fight her!? She resembles mistress Aura! Not to mention that she is just a child!!!'**, but the fight began before he could think of a strategy.

Neji and Sasuke battled on until finding another clearing, another cloaked person appeared but said nothing.

After a few seconds Neji stepped forth and said, "I hope that you don't bore me…I am Hyuuga, Neji…"

Sasuke left and the man said "…Senri…", Senri removed his hood revealing a mop of black hair, fiery red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He then summoned a turquoise staff, Neji activated his Byakugan, and the battle begun.

Sasuke soon found a fourth clearing and came face-to-face with what seemed to be Naruto except he was wearing Orochimaru's clothes and his once innocent sapphire eyes were now a threatening gold.

"Kukuku! It's a pleasure to see you Sasuke-kun…"

"Why didn't you just have one of your cloaked warriors attack me?", the Uchiha scoffed.

"What cloaked warriors?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in shock, **'Those weren't his men!? Then who-'**

"**Those must have been Naruto's guards…"**, Skeith interrupted.

But before the raven could interrogate the epitaph the snake-like man before him suddenly growled in pain, his eyes turned sky blue, and an all-to-familiar voice panted, "Sasuke…y-you must…hurry…I-I w-want…you t-to k-kill…me while…I-I ha-ave…t-ti-me le-**AAAAAAHHHHHHH**!!!…"

"Naruto!"

There was more pained grunting and a sinister voice replied, "Ahem…sorry about that interruption, Sasuke-kun…I thought that I had him **locked up**…"

"**YOU MONSTER!!!**" Sasuke screamed made his last seals and charged the snake, Chidori chirping furiously.

The snake was pinned against a tree through his chest, right where his heart was, only Sasuke had not hit a heart, there was no heartbeat. Yet his opponent still drew breath.

"What kind of trick-"

"No trick, Sasuke-kun…as the price for breaking my control over you, Naruto gave…his heart; **his ability to be existent**."

"W-What?", the raven stammered before flaring his Sharingan at the snake and forcing his way into the serpent's mind. Once inside, he ran through the thousands of rooms he found. The sights behind each door horrified and shocked him to no end. Each room was a memory from Naruto's past and they weren't the best memories in the world. Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto was beaten, cursed, and chased away in each memory. The Uchiha came across a door which he regretted entering for the rest of his life. A seven-year-old Naruto was walking down the streets being cursed and threatened by the villagers. The blonde was stopped by a man who yelled, "You wretched **DEMON**!!! My wife would still be alive if it weren't for you!!!"

The blonde turned and ran into the forest, the man hot on his heels. Naruto was eventually caught and the man told him not to yell or run away again or he would kill him. Naruto sat there crying and sobbing as the man tied his wrist together. Sasuke turned his head and heard the sound of a zipper being undone, shortly followed by the most painful shriek he had ever heard, before he was forcefully pulled from the memory. When his eyes opened he was inside Kyuubi's chamber and the fox was glaring at him.

"It's rude to enter someone else's memories without permission, brat."

"Where's Naruto?", the Uchiha demanded.

"This flame will take you to the kit while keeping you away from Orochimaru."

A white fireball appeared and led Sasuke out then down about twenty corridors and through many more memories before coming to a stop. The door they stood before was large and was dominated by a strange, white crest. Sasuke noticed a keyhole on the crest and summoned Kyuubi before aiming at the door.

**~The Real World~**

"Stop…", Senri rasped as he deflected Neji once more.

"Why?", the Hyuuga panted.

"Because they're not our enemies…"

"Kite? Kiba?", the brunet questioned.

"Yeah, it's us! We learned that these guys are known as Nobodies and act as Naruto's guards! C'mon we'll explain the rest on the way!"

Neji followed and listened as the cloaked fighters explained themselves.

**~Naruto's POV~**

I remained still as a statue from where I was and listened to the blood rushing to my head, I was hanging upside-down and sealed inside of my own mind. The blindfold I wore kept me from seeing anything and the gag keeping me from speaking. I heard the door open and sensed one, no, two energy signatures enter, both of which were familiar, and a good ten or twenty yards below me. I moved my head in the direction where the entities stood below me. They were obviously confused and weren't bothering to look up, so I tried my best to speak around the gag. My efforts were successful as the larger entity focused on me and alerted the smaller one to my presence. The chain that I hung from lowered me down and the gag was removed. Then a voice I would have given anything just to hear rang in my ears.

"…Naruto…what…happened to you?"

**~Normal POV~**

"Sasuke…before you ask any questions, have you by chance got a **key** to unlock my bonds?", the blonde asked smugly.

The Uchiha got the hint since he used Kyuubi to free the blonde.

"So here's the story…", Naruto began.

**~Flashback~**

Rain poured over the ruins of Konoha's western district as a depressed, guilty, and broken Naruto left the area, having prayed for the innocent souls that died in his beastly rampage all day for the umpteenth time that week. The boy walked on, not paying attention to his surroundings and ended up in front of a once vacant lot. A large house now proudly stood there and someone seemed to be living in it. Naruto entered the lot and a black-clad woman appeared before him.

"You have a wish if you were able to see this place, let alone enter it…", the woman said.

"Can you…"

"Yes, I can grant your wish…but you must pay a price equal to the value of the wish…", the woman interrupted.

"Then I wish that Orochimaru's control on Sasuke starts to wither away now…"

"Your heart and the darkness within it is the price…do you still wish to pay?"

"Yes, but don't tell him if he meets you."

"Very well…your wish shall be granted!"

The woman reached into Naruto's chest and pulled out a crystalline heart which turned into a small, black, yellow-eyed creature and was placed in a cage. Naruto began to fade into darkness vanishing from Konoha forever…or so he thought.

"_It's a pity…is it not?"_

"_It is…making that wish cost him his existence…"_

"_But we'll train him to be stronger than that…and maybe…"_

"_He too will be worthy enough…to reclaim…his heart?"_

"…_yes…just maybe…he can help __**Roxas**__…"_

"…_help…me?"_

"_Yes, Roxas… for this child possesses just as strong a power…as you…"_

**~Flahback End~**

"That was when I joined Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies, nonexistent beings, who wished to reclaim their hearts in order to exist once more…just like me…that was also when my adventures had begun."

The two were now at Kyuubi's door and opened it without another word to each other. The fox forced Sasuke from the blonde's mind and the Uchiha removed his hand from the blonde's chest his wound closing up soon after. A bright light emanated from the Nobody as Orochimaru's soul was forced from the boy's body, along with the AIDA that had infected him and kept them melded together. The light subsided and revealed a disintegrating Naruto. Sasuke roared, "Naruto **NO**!!! Witch grant my wish! Keep Naruto from vanishing!!!"

A familiar witch then appeared and asked, "You must join him as a Nobody as the price, do you accept?"

"**YES!!!**"

"As you wish…"

**~Three Years Later~**

"That's right Tsunade baa-san…", a cloaked blonde said, "Sasuke and I are going to start a new village for Nobodies. The village hidden in the Twilight!"

"I'll miss you brats…"

"C'mon old hag…we'll only be in between here and Suna…"

"Uchiha! **You** still have no right to call **me** old!!!"

"Anyway…just remember…you have allies in the darkness…", and with that the two vanished into the shadows, leaving Konoha for good.


End file.
